The present invention relates to an arrangement for shielding and/or cooling electronic components mounted on a circuit board. The arrangement includes a generally planar shielding hood having downwardly extending side edges extending around the perimeter thereof and intended for enclosing the components, and a cooling element having a generally planar underside and cooling fins or flanges arranged on its upper side.
Present day IC-components are becoming more and more integrated and therewith more complex. Furthermore, clock frequencies and power generation constantly increase. Microprocessors are a typical case. Parameters such as heat generation and disturbance sensitivity increase with the increasing complexity of IC-components, necessitating the need to shield and cool said components. At present, there is no effective economic or technical solution which combines these requirements, which in reality contradict one another.
The importance of providing effective screening or shielding of IC-components is reflected among other things in the discussions in present day mass media concerning, for instance, how mobile telephones render diserviceable the electronics of motor vehicles, such as cars. There is therefore a pronounced need of a technically simple and economic shielding/cooling construction which will fullfil simultanoeusly the stringent requirements placed on both these facilities.